


¿De Quién?

by KamiTay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Zayn Malik, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Zayn, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiTay/pseuds/KamiTay
Summary: Zayn Malik se ha enfrentado a distintas batallas desde el momento en que su fama comenzó. Ha pasado por momentos realmente difíciles durante años, sin embargo, nada de eso se compara a lo que se ha convertido su vida en los últimos meses.Tendrá que pasar por una noticia que cambiará todo repentinamente y de esa manera escoger un camino para protegerse a sí mismo y a su bebé que viene en camino.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D
> 
> Esta es la nueva versión de una historia que publiqué hace años en Wattpad y que por desgracia nunca terminé. Es la misma trama, pero a la vez totalmente distinta y mejorada. Aparecen nuevos personajes y algunos otros fueron eliminados.
> 
> Espero que le den mucho amor y que sea de su total agrado (y si son personas que habían leído la versión anterior, que esta les guste mucho más).
> 
> ¡Son totalmente bienvenidos a dejar kudos y comentarios!<3

Los últimos meses de la banda habían sido definitivamente los más pesados de toda su carrera. Por muchos días se dedicaron a recorrer todo el mundo, teniendo un mínimo tiempo de descanso que se resumía en un "de vez en cuando", siempre habiendo algo que hacer para realizar un espectáculo digno para sus fanáticos.

Para Zayn se estaba volviendo realmente difícil continuar con esta rutina, y aún más ya que últimamente se encontraba todo el tiempo en la cabina de grabación debido al nuevo álbum, cantando sus solos y haciendo uno que otro retoque en sus voces, luchando para que fuese terminado lo más pronto posible y por fin deslizarse de un trabajo más.

Este día era uno de esos días con suerte, donde se hallaba en una ciudad que ni siquiera podía pronunciar, sin embargo, sin obligaciones que hacer de por medio.

Estaba solo en su habitación de hotel, acababa de ducharse y un vaso lleno de whisky, de esos que en ciertos hoteles les regalan, que le ardía cada vez que se deslizaba por su garganta, se encontraba en su mano izquierda. En la derecha sostenía el control remoto de la televisión. Se reproducía una serie coreana en Netflix que desde hacía minutos había dejado de prestar atención.

Estaba aburrido. Todo el día había estado durmiendo, intentando recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. Ahora que por fin había despertado, se sentía más solo que nunca.

Los demás se hallaban en sus habitaciones, posiblemente también durmiendo. Se moría por ir a visitar a alguno. Tampoco harían nada productivo de esa manera, pero por lo menos tendría compañía. Lo único que lo detenía eran los mensajes al grupo de WhatsApp diciendo "No molesten." de parte de sus cuatro compañeros. 

Zayn soltó un suspiro.

Lo había pensado mucho, y en verdad no quería perturbar la privacidad de alguno de los chicos, pero en realidad se estaba hartando de estar ahí.

Con un nuevo suspiro, se levantó abruptamente del sofá y apagó la televisión. Se dio un breve vistazo en el espejo para comprobar el estado de su oscuro cabello y después de determinar que lucía regularmente bien, acomodó un poco su playera y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Agradeció mentalmente a los managers por haber conseguido un buen lugar en el hotel y que estuvieran todos juntos en un mismo pasillo, pues de otra manera, y como de vez en cuando sucedía, tendría que bajar o subir un piso y en este momento no sentía la energía para ese tipo de tareas. Además, así no tendría que toparse con rostros desconocidos para él (pero que lo conocían perfectamente) caminando por ahí.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que esperaba que fuese la correcta. Tocó despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el inquilino lo escuchara.

La puerta se abrió un poco, demostrando el pecho desnudo de su compañero. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se formó en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Liam con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía que Liam estaba molesto por su repentina visita, porque no había avisado que iría, además de que antes ya le había advertido que dejase de ir, pero el castaño sería incapaz de correrlo ya estando ahí, era un alma demasiado pura para hacer algo así a Zayn.

—¿No me dejarás pasar? —Preguntó Zayn haciendo un ligero puchero. Se sentía patético, pero quería convencer a Liam de cualquier manera.

El contrario no respondió. Zayn notó que estaba luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco frente a él, completamente irritado por su presencia. De nuevo, un alma demasiado pura.

Liam por fin abrió por completo la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Zayn felizmente procedió a hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observó a Liam, que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

El castaño se encontraba con el pecho descubierto, gotitas de agua que indicaban un reciente baño recorrían sus músculos marcados, haciendo que su piel se viese brillante y atrayente, desde el punto de vista de Zayn. Únicamente vestía la toalla blanca del hotel amarrada a sus caderas y si se concentraba lo suficiente, creyó que podía notar la forma de su miembro semi-erecto debajo de la tela. Sintió que descubrió la razón de su molestia. Quizás había interrumpido algo importante para Liam.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Cuestionó nuevamente Liam, mirando al más bajo con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo ya sus intenciones incluso antes de que hiciese un movimiento.

Inmediatamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos acusatorios de Liam. Trató de actuar normal, sintiéndose como un ciervo descubierto por los faros de un auto. —¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte? —

—Ay, por favor, Zayn. —Contestó el castaño volviéndose cada vez más molesto. Justo cuando estaba en medio de algo importante (y que no había logrado desde hace semanas debido a que se encontraba con la compañía constante de los demás), llegaba este pequeño idiota para interrumpirlo en su momento de privacidad. —Ambos sabemos que no vienes solo para una visita. —

—Tienes razón. —Contestó, acercándose suavemente a su amigo. Este se quedó completamente quieto, esperando lo que se avecinaba.

Zayn dio un par de paso al frente y sin más juntó su pecho con el de Liam. La humedad en el cuerpo del hombre más grande inmediatamente fundiéndose en su playera. Rodeó el cuello de Liam con sus brazos, acariciando los cabellos mojados con sus dedos aterciopelados.

—Vengo porque quiero que me folles. —Susurró en el oído de Liam con sus labios rozando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió a Liam tensarse; un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. —Justo aquí. Por favor, Liam. —

Sintiéndose abiertamente invitado a profanar al mayor con el gemido que escapó de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre, Liam colocó sus manos en las caderas de Zayn, tocando sin cuidado y con la palma entera los huesos sobresalientes, sintiendo con fascinación la manera que se ajustaban sus pieles juntas.

Zayn casi da un brinco de alegría por la respuesta no formulada de Liam a sus incitaciones, inmediatamente acercando sus labios a la clavícula de Liam y comenzando a esparcir pequeños besos húmedos en esa área.

Liam magulló fuertemente la piel sensible de Zayn. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente colgando hacia atrás, para darle más permiso a Zayn para recorrer su cuello, ahora también su lengua uniéndose a los mimos.

Si le preguntabas a Zayn, él con gusto otorgaba lo que su compañero pedía no verbalmente. Ya varias veces había aprendido a tratar con Liam, que no era una persona muy habladora en la privacidad de sus sábanas. Siempre acomodando su cuerpo para que Zayn supiera dónde quería su boca o sus manos. Sin embargo, Zayn adoraba los profundos sonidos que el más alto soltaba cuando estaban en el acto. Le diría a Zayn lo magnífico que lucía con su espalda completamente curvada, reluciendo sus caderas en el aire, esperando a que Liam se metiese por completo dentro de él. Todo esto con una voz ronca y profunda, casi pareciendo un suspiro, pero que para los oídos de Zayn era como si lo hubiese dicho frente a un micrófono.

Liam, un poco desesperado, después de un último apretón a su cadera subió su mano derecha para encontrarse con la mejilla de Zayn. Observó cómo contrastaba el pequeño y delgado rostro de su amigo junto a su enorme mano. Los ojos grandes de Zayn mirándolo desde su grupo de pestañas alborotadas.

Liam no perdió más tiempo y juntó sus labios con los de Zayn. Se besaron intensamente, con sus bocas abiertas y sus lenguas jugando entre ellas.

Liam acariciaba el pómulo de Zayn con una mano mientras la otra había decidido bajar desde su cadera hasta la curva de su trasero. Zayn, por otro lado, se dispuso a tantear con dedos curiosos las formas que los músculos de Liam se marcaban en su cintura.

El beso iba en modo ascendente. Se sentía sofocado por la intensidad, pero por más que sus pulmones le gritaban parar, no podía tener suficiente de la boca de Liam. Exploraban lenta y profundamente en el otro, absorbiendo sus sabores y no permitiendo alejarse a su compañero.

Zayn de un momento a otro bajó su mano y comenzó a palpar sobre la toalla a Liam, quien gruñó al sentir los suaves toques.

Liam no podía detenerse. Ya era demasiado tarde para alejar a Zayn de él, pero es que ni, aunque tuviese la voluntad suficiente, lo haría. Obedecería la petición de su amigo. Lo llevaría a la cama y lo follaría duramente. Mandaría al diablo cualquier culpa que se cruzase por su mente, tendría suficiente tiempo para darse golpes de pecho más tarde.

Aceptando su decisión, apartó abruptamente a Zayn de él. El moreno soltó un pequeño quejido, pero se vio olvidado en cuanto Liam tomó su mano y comenzó a jalonearlo fuertemente hasta el dormitorio.

Lo estaba lastimando, pero Zayn no pensaba correctamente para hacérselo saber. Era lo que buscaba, lo que tanto necesitaba de su compañero y que los demás no podían otorgarle.

Cayó bruscamente sobre la cama totalmente de espaldas. Sus piernas colgaban del final y Liam se postró entre ellas, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se deshacía del nudo de la toalla. Su miembro colgó libremente, largo y ancho, dándole la bienvenida a la vista del moreno.

Estaba dispuesto a levantarse y llevar el pene de Liam a su boca, pero justo cuando comenzaba a apoyarse sobre sus codos, recibió un brusco empujón en su pecho que lo regresó a su posición anterior.

—¿Qué...? —

—Cállate. — Lo interrumpió abruptamente Liam.

De inmediato subió a la cama y sostuvo las muñecas delgadas de Zayn sobre su cabeza, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de moverse. El moreno intentó quejarse, pero los labios hambrientos de su compañero le impidieron decir más. Nuevamente se desarrolló una guerra entre sus bocas donde Liam salió vencedor. Recorría el interior de Zayn, y éste simplemente se mantenía quieto, ocasionalmente respondiendo a los toques con su propia lengua.

Liam fue llevando sus besos y lamidas alrededor de la barbilla y el cuello de Zayn, succionando, pero intentando no dejar una marca que no desaparezca pronto, lo que menos quería Zayn era la atención de la gente sobre él.

Sin previsiones, llevó sus manos a las caderas de Zayn para bajar rudamente sus pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Zayn jadeó audiblemente, tomado desprevenido por la acción de su amigo.

Liam estaba enojado. Zayn no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que esto era lo que quería, pero le asustaba un poco la manera en que Liam actuaba.

—Li... Liam, espera. —

—¿Qué, Zayn? —Respondió ásperamente. —Ignoras lo que te ordeno, te aburres y vienes a buscarme, pidiéndome que te folle, ¿y ahora pides que me detenga? —

Zayn no comentó nada.

—Te dije que dejaras de buscarme para esto, pero no entiendes. — Ahora Liam estaba frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y dispuesto a sacar sus emociones (una vez más, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado). —Antes de que vinieras estaba hablando con Sophia. —Y ahí va ese maldito nombre. — Le estaba contando cómo va todo con el tour, lo que hemos hecho en los últimos días, y ella me escuchó atentamente. Entonces comencé a masturbarme cuando me pidió que lo hiciera. —

Zayn rodó los ojos. Sabía que era una provocación; claramente a Liam no le interesaba hablar de su linda relación con aquella mujer, solo quería darle a Zayn una razón para molestarse.

—Sabes que no quiero lastimarla. No de esta forma. Ella sufrirá si se entera que he estado follando a mi compañero de banda a sus espaldas y no quiero hacerle eso. Pero entonces llegas...— Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Liam sumergirse en su cuello, aspirando fuertemente su aroma y gruñendo después. Continuó hablando mientras se separaba del moreno. —La amo, Zayn. —

El nombrado resopló. —Ambos sabemos que no la amas lo suficiente, Liam. De otra manera, no te pondrías tan duro cada vez que me ves. — Comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Liam, que sorprendentemente seguía igual de erecto después de toda esa charla. —Si en verdad la amaras, ni siquiera permitirías que te tocara, que me acercara a ti como algo más que un amigo. — Terminó su oración volviendo a besar a Liam.

Pasaron unos segundos en la misma posición, después, bufando profundamente en el beso, Liam tomó a Zayn y le dio la vuelta, acercando las caderas del moreno hacia su pelvis.

La cabeza de Zayn se mantenía presionada en el colchón mientras sentía el miembro de Liam frotarse entre las mejillas de su trasero.

Liam mantuvo esa posición, simplemente masturbándose, estrujando sus nalgas entre su erección para mayor placer.

De repente, el pulgar de Liam se introdujo en el agujero de su compañero. Zayn siseó ante la forma seca que se abría paso dentro de él.

—Liam...— Trató de advertir al castaño, pero este no respondió.

Reconociendo su incomodidad, Liam movió un par de veces más su pulgar dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, jugando un poco con él. Zayn continuaba quejándose por la sensación que le daba.

Finalmente decidió terminar con eso, y Liam gateó hasta el aceite corporal que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche. Al regresar a su anterior posición, esparció aceite sobre sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada de Zayn.

Continuó sintiendo un poco extraño cuando Liam metió el primer dedo, pero ya era algo mejor con la adición de un lubricante. Gimió cuando un segundo y tercer dedo se abrieron paso en él.

Mantenía su mejilla derecha apoyada en las sábanas blancas, sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia el frente, donde no podía alcanzar a ver a Liam. Se sentía en las nubes por los suaves y cuidadosos dedos de Liam frotándose dentro de él. Era lo que más le agradaba de su compañero, que siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo sentir bien, tanto frente a sus otros amigos como en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Gratamente, Liam no duró mucho abriéndolo con sus dedos. Dio unos golpes más y los sacó de la entrada de Zayn.

Comenzó a sacudir un poco su trasero para llamar la atención de Liam y que se diese prisa.

El castaño soltó una sonrisa y terminó de untar el aceite sobre su polla para finalmente colocarlo en el agujero de Zayn.

—Liam, por favor...—Rogó impaciente el mayor, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando algún movimiento de su compañero.

Este decidió que ya era mucha tortura para Zayn, y se estampó dentro de él de uno solo. Zayn soltó un pequeño grito que fue amortiguado por las sábanas. Como siempre, era demasiado para él.

Liam no esperó más tiempo para comenzar a mecer sus caderas, sosteniendo las de Zayn con la misma fuerza a la que estaban acostumbrados, intentando dejar marcas para que Zayn lo recordara por varios días cada vez que las viera.

Los roces del miembro de Liam contra su punto dulce, las caricias que las suaves sábanas le otorgaban a su propia erección y los gemidos de Liam en su oído lo estaban volviendo completamente loco. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar y por eso trataba de aguantar un poco más.

Los movimientos de Liam se fueron intensificando al punto de que Zayn estaba siendo empujado hacia arriba de la cama. Trataba de sostenerse con sus palmas, pero estas cedían al poco tiempo. Dejó de intentarlo y se quedó en la misma posición, la cara aplastada en el colchón y su trasero en el aire, recibiendo las embestidas de Liam.

El orgasmo que tuvo fue igual de satisfactorio que sus veces anteriores con Liam.

Mantuvo la boca abierta, un pequeño quejido saliendo de sus labios, mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos. Manchó con sus fluidos el espacio debajo de él.

El esperma de Liam se dio paso en su interior. Ni siquiera había notado que no había usado preservativo.

Espesura blanca recorría sus paredes internas y Zayn gimió con satisfacción. Quería quedarse lleno de Liam por siempre.

Liam soltaba pequeños jadeos a su espalda intentando recuperarse, antes de caer a un lado de Zayn, donde este ya se había derrumbado.

Minutos después, ambos ya limpios gracias a Liam que se había levantado para ir por un trapo húmedo, se mantenían recostados en la cama, simplemente observando las facciones del otro y cayendo en cuenta de que lo habían vuelto a hacer.

Desde la última vez, Liam le había rogado a Zayn que ya no lo buscara, intentando mantener la inexistente fidelidad y respeto que le guardaba a su relación con Sophia. Zayn había tachado sus intentos por terminar lo que ya habían comenzado inútiles, sin embargo, respetó la decisión de Liam. Por poco tiempo. Ahora que la calentura había bajado, comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir en primer momento hacia Liam. Es decir, pudo haber ido con cualquiera de los otros chicos.

—Esto no puede volver a suceder, Zayn. —Comenzó a hablar Liam, rompiendo solo un poco el corazón del moreno. —Ya te lo había dicho, es demasiado peligroso para nosotros y la banda... Además, creo que Sophia está sospechando. —

—¿Sophia sabe que te has acostado conmigo? —Inmediatamente preguntó el moreno, sintiendo un poco de pánico recorrerlo.

—No, es decir, sabe que la estoy engañando, pero no sabe que eres tú. —

Se sintió un poco mejor, así no tendría que cargar con más culpa y una persona más que lo odie. Pero aun así tuvo pena por la pobre mujer.

—Sabes el cariño que le tengo, Zayn. Ella es realmente especial para mí. —Siguió hablando Liam, comenzando a acariciar el rostro de Zayn con sus dedos.

El moreno bajó la vista. Por alguna razón, unas ganas de llorar lo golpearon repentinamente. Sabía que él y Liam no eran más que compañeros y amigos que follan casualmente, pero de cualquier manera el rechazo de Liam estaba ahí presente. Estaban terminando lo que sea que tuviesen.

—Lo entiendo. —Dijo Zayn minutos después. —Ella no se merece que le hagamos esto. Ni tampoco Perrie.

Mencionar el nombre de su compañera se sintió como ácido en su lengua. Quizá este era el sentimiento que tenía Liam cada vez que recordaba a Sophia después de haber follado con Zayn.

Zayn no esperó demasiado tiempo para regresar a su habitación. Se despidió cortantemente de Liam, tratando de sonar normal, pero fracasando en el intento. Al salir, nuevamente agradeció que no hubiese nadie rondando por el pasillo.

Pasó frente a la que creía que era la habitación de Niall y dentro se podían oír sus risas y los gritos de Louis de fondo, junto a la televisión a todo volumen reproduciendo los sonidos de su videojuego en la Play Station. Se sintió mal porque no lo invitaron, pero decidió olvidarse del sentimiento y entrar rápido a su lugar.

Rápidamente fue al baño, a tomar una ducha más para deshacerse de la suciedad que lo había llenado, tanto propia como de Liam, sin embargo, al quitarse la camisa duró un buen rato mirándose en el espejo, específicamente a las marcas de dedos que lo saludaban en ambas caderas. No sabía cómo sentirse en este preciso momento. Culpa era lo más acertado.

En ese momento, decidió llamar a la única persona que sabía que lo escucharía en este momento. Quizá no contaría todo lo ocurrido, pero por lo menos estaría alguien haciéndole compañía desde lejos.

Después de unos cuantos timbres, por fin la persona respondió. —¿Hola, Zayn? —

—Hola, Perrie. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos, antes de que lean, quiero advertirles que hay una escena de sexo no consensuado. También Smut al inicio y el uso de drogas implicado, pero creo que sería más difícil notar esto, por eso lo menciono :p
> 
> Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo que junta las escenas de Niall y Louis de la primera versión de la historia. Recuerden que esta versión es totalmente diferente, por esa razón no se parece en nada a lo que se vio en la primera xD
> 
> ¡Disfruten!<3

La tarde había sido totalmente exhaustiva. Recién habían llegado a un nuevo continente y al día siguiente tendrían un concierto. Además, los chicos deseaban ir a un bar que amigos cercanos les habían recomendado, y esta vez no habían permitido a Zayn declinar su propuesta.

_—Vamos, bro. Raramente nos dan permiso para perdernos un rato, y algunos guardias irán con nosotros. Además, hace mucho que no nos acompañas de noche. Anda, será divertido...—_ O algo así había dicho Louis antes de que Zayn chillara un "está bien" para que se callara de una vez.

Así que lo habían apuntado a una salida a la que claramente no quería ir y tendría que perder valiosas horas de sueño por su culpa.

—¿Ya comiste? Nos compraron pollo frito. — Se escuchó la voz de Niall, que apareció por la puerta cargando un par de bolsas con su alimento dentro. Seguido de eso, se escuchó el portazo que Niall provocó al cerrar la puerta.

—Sí, claro, pasa. No me molesta que invadas mi privacidad entrando de esa manera a mi habitación. —Contestó con el ceño fruncido Zayn, observando a Niall sonreír y poner las bolsas en la mesa detrás del sofá en el que estaba.

—Qué bueno, porque de todos modos no iba a tocar. ¿Vas a querer o no? —

El moreno le mandó una última mirada fulminante antes de voltearse y regresar a su celular. —No, gracias. No tengo hambre. —

Fue el turno de Niall de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro? En el vuelo no quisiste probar nada. —

—Sí, Niall. Estoy seguro. Cuando recién llegué a la habitación comí el sándwich que Paul me dio, por eso no estoy hambriento. —

Era una mentira. Llevaba dos días sin comer casi nada y hasta ahora no quería injerir comida. El sándwich del que hablaba actualmente se encontraba guardado en su bolso de mano y ahí se quedaría hasta que comenzara a oler mal, de otra manera, no lo tocaría. Gracias al cielo, parecía que Niall le creyó.

—Como quieras, de todos modos, te voy a dejar un poco para que cenes. — Eso no pasaría, pero Zayn simplemente asintió, agradecido de que Niall se preocupe, pero queriendo que deje el tema de una vez.

Niall procedió a sentarse en el pequeño comedor y comenzar a revisar sus redes sociales. Ya no quería insistir a Zayn con la comida, pero como alguien que es fan y en realidad disfruta de comer, no entendía por qué su compañero no quería probar nada. Casi lo sentía como un insulto.

—Oye, se está haciendo tarde. Vas a salir al bar, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó luego de haber revisado la hora en su móvil.

Zayn resopló. —¿Tengo otra opción? —

—Por supuesto que no. —

Después de una pequeña conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos completamente perdidos en sus mentes. Como era de esperarse y al ser un alma enérgica, Niall empezó a aburrirse incluso antes de que Zayn se sintiese cómodo estando en el sofá.

Algunas veces anteriores, cuando se quedaban únicamente ellos dos en alguna habitación, se había hecho costumbre que iniciaran una ronda de algún videojuego de pelea, y si no estaban de humor, simplemente follaban.

Para Niall, estar con Zayn seguía siendo algo extraño, pero con el paso de los meses pudo acostumbrarse. Todo inició con una pequeña insinuación de parte suya mientras jugaban videojuegos, en forma de broma, acerca de darse ayuda mutuamente desde que Zayn pasaba largos meses alejado de Perrie y para Niall era un poco difícil conseguir alguna chica que no fuera fanática y que estuviese dispuesta a cerrar la boca y no difundir cualquier información que fuese desfavorable para él y la banda. Había sido una inocente broma que muy en el fondo sabía que era una buena idea, si se tenían bien planeados algunos acuerdos. Inmediatamente la broma había escalado a ser una realidad en cuanto sintió los delgados dedos de Zayn aferrarse al bulto que se formó en sus pantalones después de los calientes pensamientos que inundaron su mente. Era un hecho. A partir de entonces, de vez en cuando pasarían la noche juntos.

Al principio había sido muy extraño e incómodo, pues Niall no se declaraba a sí mismo como homosexual, ni siquiera bisexual. Para él, era un área totalmente desconocida que jamás se había atrevido a explorar. Pero gracias a la amabilidad de Zayn, y a sus anteriores experiencias sexuales, habían concluido en un grato acuerdo que Zayn se dejaría follar y Niall le chuparía la polla a cambio.

Se habían entendido muy bien en todo momento y a Niall le encantaba estar junto a Zayn.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidió que era buena idea divertirse un poco. Aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, y no quedaron de verse con los demás hasta las nueve, así que tenían mucho tiempo.

Zayn se sorprendió al sentir a su compañero dejarse caer a su lado. Había estado tan concentrado en su móvil que ni siquiera lo notó levantarse. Se sorprendió aún más al sentir la mano del rubio colocarse sobre su pierna, con dedos traviesos tanteando su muslo interno. Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Niall...—Alargó el nombre en una clara advertencia.

—Por Dios, no digas que no quieres. —

Al no oír respuesta y ver a Zayn volver a pegar la vista en la pantalla, decidió comenzar a jugar un poco. Zayn se quedó quieto, esperando el próximo movimiento del rubio.

De un momento a otro, Niall tenía su mano izquierda debajo del pantalón de chándal y el bóxer de Zayn, acariciando su miembro con los dedos y notando cómo se endurecía bajo su toque. Zayn soltó un pequeño suspiro acompañado de un gemido cuando su pene fue rodeado por la mano de Niall. El brazo derecho del rubio se posaba sobre sus hombros en un abrazo que trataba de acercar hacia sí aún más a su compañero. Zayn echó la cabeza hacia atrás, por fin bloqueando su celular y poniéndolo al lado. Apartó más sus piernas para darle más espacio al rubio, permitiendo que acariciase sus testículos con la yema de sus dedos.

En algún momento habían comenzado un beso que tenía dientes y lenguas frotándose entre sí.

Si bien no tenía mucho humor en ese momento, no creía que fuera mala idea pasar tiempo casual con Niall. Él era un gran compañero y siempre se divertía a su lado.

De un momento a otro, ambos ya estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo, con Zayn sentado en los muslos de Niall mientras se frotaba contra la dureza del rubio. Su miembro pasaba entre las mejillas de Zayn en una danza que le otorgaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Ya tenía sus dedos dentro del moreno, dilatando su agujero para lo que se avecinaba. 

Su encuentro casual duró al menos treinta minutos donde, durante todo ese tiempo, Zayn estuvo saltando sobre el miembro de Niall, rodando sus caderas de izquierda a derecha y en círculos, gimiendo cada vez que sentía la erección dentro suyo penetrar más profundo y rozando el punto que tanto placer le provocaba. El entrenamiento que tantas veces haber montado a sus parejas le otorgó, no le hizo cansarse ni un poco.

Niall terminó dentro de él, y él sobre el pecho de Niall.

—Tienes que irte ya. Ve a ducharte.— Decía Zayn mientras se recargaba contra el hombro del rubio. Los brazos de este rodeando su espalda.

—Un rato más.—

Ese rato más se prolongó durante otra hora.   
  


____________________________________  
  


La noche llegó relativamente rápido. Después del rápido encuentro con su amigo rubio, inmediatamente lo había sacado casi a patadas de su apartamento, junto con algunas maldiciones y reclamos de parte de este por tratarlo de esa manera, para proceder a ducharse, vestirse y peinarse para la salida. Como siempre, la divertida tarea de expulsar fluidos ajenos de su cuerpo le robó un poco de tiempo.

De verdad que no quería ir. Su energía se hallaba en cero ese día. Solo podía pensar en dormir para siempre, además de que la presencia de Niall no lo había ayudado en nada. Ahora estaba cansado y con un gran dolor en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Pensaba en excusarse diciendo que se sentía enfermo, pero sabía que Niall inmediatamente diría lo bien que se encontraba esa tarde. Tampoco podría decir la verdad, que sinceramente no quería acompañarlos, porque entonces todos harían oídos sordos y dirían que unas cervezas le subirían el ánimo, aunque probablemente sea verdad. Ahora que lo piensa, no suena tan mal idea ir al bar.

—Quiero estar sentado, y no quiero que extraños se me acerquen, y, por favor, por lo que más quieran, no me obliguen a bailar.—

—Zed, está bien. Con lo que costó sacarte de tu habitación en primer lugar, créeme que no queremos hacer cosas que te molesten.— Contestó Liam, sentado en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta.

—Que te molesten tanto.— Corrigió de inmediato Louis. Zayn rodó los ojos. —Pero vamos, un pequeño baile no te haría mal. Aquí nadie nos conoce...—

—Ya dije, Louis. —Lo interrumpió de inmediato. —Quiero cerveza, y luego me largo. Después de las doce, me regreso al hotel. No me importa que lo haga solo, o caminando. —

—No lo harías...— Susurró Niall detrás de él.

—Ah, ¿quieres probarme?—

—No, no quiere. Ya bajemos antes de que comiencen una maldita pelea.— Entró Harry a la conversación después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

Hicieron lo que el rizado mencionó una vez que el automóvil fue estacionado con seguridad. Todos, incluyendo los guardaespaldas que esa noche los acompañarían, entraron al lugar. Era grande y no había tantas personas como podrían imaginarse. Estaba casi en la oscuridad, siendo su única fuente de visión las luces neones que cruzaban de una pared a otra según el ritmo de la melodía. Chicos y chicas se amontonaban en la pista de baile, frotando sus cuerpos sudorosos entre sí, a lo que Zayn hizo una mueca. En la barra se encontraba la gente más tranquila que solo quería disfrutar de una bebida. Y en la última parte del bar estaban algunas mesas para las personas que simplemente no querían ser parte de la fiesta. Zayn apresuradamente fue hasta ellas, tomando su lugar felizmente. Louis fue quien rodó los ojos ante la actitud "amargada" de su amigo.

—Si no querías venir, simplemente lo hubieras dicho.—

—¡Te lo dije incontables veces, Louis!—

—¡De todos modos! Por lo menos, quita la cara de amargado que tragiste contigo.—

—Por lo menos, quita tu actitud idiota, que olvidaste dejar en el hotel...—

—¡Ya basta! Louis, deja de comportarte como un niño y trae las bebidas.— Ordenó Liam, sentándose junto a Niall en un sofá color vino.

Louis no se quejó y fue acompañado por Harry hasta la barra, esperando obtener el alcohol que tanto deseaba desde hacía días. Niall y Liam se mantuvieron dentro de una pequeña plática mientras los otros dos estaban alejados, con Zayn escuchándolos e interviniendo donde era necesario.

Los minutos pasaron, y mientras más tiempo llevaban ahí, más cantidad de alcohol entraba a sus sistemas. Ya había llegado el tiempo en el que todos se separaban y dejaban de hablar entre sí, buscando a más personas fuera de su círculo para convivir. La mitad estaba en la barra y la otra mitad bailando en la pista, mientras Zayn se había quedado todo el tiempo sentado en el sofá del rincón. Algunos chicos se acercaron a ofrecerle fumar, y aunque normalmente aceptaba, en esta ocasión tuvo que declinar todas las ofertas al no sentirse con ánimos. Únicamente bebía la cerveza que minutos antes Niall le trajo, al tiempo que observaba a sus amigos interactuar con personas desconocidas y que probablemente los habían reconocido.

Recién eran las diez, y él ya quería irse. No veía el objetivo de acompañarlos, si de todos modos lo iban a abandonar a su suerte.

Luego de darle un trago más a su bebida, Zayn observó por el rabillo del ojo a Louis acercarse hasta donde él se encontraba. Venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y caminando un poco tambaleante. Se estrelló en el sofá, muy pegado a Zayn, y comenzó a reír.

—Hubieses visto al tipo moreno en la barra. Tomó una botella de tequila completa. Creo que está a punto de vomitar.— Mencionó riendo aún. Al notar que Zayn ni siquiera lo miraba, probablemente aún enojado por haber sido traído casi a la fuerza, colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros para llamar su atención. —¿Qué dices, Zed, vamos por un pequeño baile?— Propuso hablando en la oreja de Zayn. Este hizo una mueca al sentir el aliento alcohólico de Louis, e intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre de su compañero, totalmente incómodo por la cercanía.

—Ya te dije que no quiero bailar, Louis.— Contestó cortante. Louis apretó aún más su agarre al sentir a Zayn querer escapar.

Se sintió completamente extraño ante la actitud de Louis. Siempre estaba queriendo molestarlo en cualquier oportunidad que tenía, y casi siempre Zayn lo tomaba con humor, pero sentía que esta vez era diferente. Louis era su mejor amigo, y si bien de vez en cuando tenían desacuerdos entre ellos, Louis sabía cuándo parar cuando para Zayn se volvía demasiado. En esta ocasión, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer enojar a Zayn, y eso lo extrañaba demasiado. Louis era una persona incómoda, pero no de esta manera. Él no quería estar todo el tiempo cerca suyo, prácticamente encima de él, y por supuesto que nunca lo rodeaba con su brazo y comenzaba a inhalar el aroma del cabello de Zayn. Hoy era raro.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal unas bebidas.— Mencionó, mirando a Zayn con pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Zayn solo asintió, no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto, y Louis se alejó de él murmurando _"ahora vuelvo."_

Después de que Louis llegase con más alcohol, Zayn lo tomó sin oponerse, sintiendo que esa bebida era más fuerte que las que había probado antes, pero no le tomó importancia.

Casi una hora después, Zayn se hallaba muy mareado, riendo de cualquier palabra que Louis decía, aunque no fuese del todo graciosa, para él era lo más hilarante del mundo. Louis sonrió.

—¿Ahora estás con ánimos de bailar?— Zayn detuvo su risa, tratando de pensar con su nublada cabeza por qué no debería bailar, habiendo olvidado totalmente que antes se había negado innumerables veces.

—¡Por supuesto!—Contestó. Necesitó un poco de ayuda de Louis para pararse del sofá y juntos fueron caminando a la pista, metiéndose entre el grupo de gente para estar en medio, intentando pasar desapercibidos por los demás.

Zayn comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, tratando de copiar lo que su compañero hacía. Estando de pie se sentía aún más mareado que antes, sin embargo, aún era consciente de lo que hacía. Mientras los minutos pasaban, su cerebro se volvía más claro, pero aún sus ojos veían borroso por la oscuridad acompañada de las luces neón del lugar y la fuerte música.

Se dijo que, a pesar de que no se sentía muy bien durante los últimos días, despejarse un poco del trabajo no le hacía mal. Quizás había actuado un poco idiota con sus amigos más temprano, pero ya se disculparía mañana. Por ahora, su única concentración estaba en seguir bailando y tratar de no caer.

Se sentía un poco asfixiado por la gran cantidad de personas cerca de él, el mareo incrementaba cada vez más y sentía que en cualquier momento chocaría contra el suelo. Fue deteniendo sus pasos poco a poco. Tal vez regresar a sentarse sería lo mejor. Ya estaba haciendo por alejarse de Louis cuando, de repente, unas manos se posaron en sus caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era Louis.

—Iré a sentarme, me estoy mareando.— Avisó, esperando que su amigo lo soltara, pero eso no pasó.

—Bailemos un poco más, Zee.— Louis acercó el cuerpo de Zayn hacia el suyo con facilidad. Este, aún más mareado, tan solo se dejó caer contra su cuerpo.

Louis lo sostenía, cuidando que no cayese, mientras continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro junto a Zayn. Este notaba que el cuerpo de Louis se pegaba cada vez más contra sí, incluso sintiendo el aliento de Louis sobre su cuello. Sus brazos se cerraban rodeando su cintura con fuerza, sin intención de dejarlo ir. Zayn tenía sus brazos sobre los de Louis, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro contrario y los ojos cerrados. Estaba consciente, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía por completo.

—Louis, no me siento bien.— Murmuró esperando que el mayor le ayudara, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Un bulto duro estaba contra su pelvis. Frotándose. Mientras más se movía Louis, más rozaba aquel bulto contra su cuerpo. A Zayn ya no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

—Louis...— Seguía sin obtener respuesta. Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a martillear en su pecho en... ¿miedo? ¿Por qué tendría miedo de su compañero de banda?

Sin dudarlo, trató de quitarse a Louis de encima sin mucho éxito, pues ambos brazos los sentía como gelatina y no tenía nada de fuerza, pero pudo alejarse lo suficiente para que Louis soltase su cuerpo. Siendo libre, comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo.

Tenía que conseguir aire inmediatamente. Las personas no le permitían ver adecuadamente, pero se las arregló para salir de ahí. Finalmente, se recargó en la pared, recuperando el aliento que había perdido desde que estuvo bailando. Fue afortunado de que ninguno de los chicos cerca de él se diera cuenta de cómo se hallaba en ese momento.

Su corazón seguía yendo a mil por hora y pensó que tendría un infarto. Vio a su alrededor. Los baños estaban cerca. Tal vez un poco de agua sobre su rostro le permitiría recuperar la compostura.

Lentamente caminó hasta los sanitarios, aún apoyado en la pared. Estos estaban vacíos, el último hombre que ocupaba un cubículo había acabado de salir y Zayn pudo refrescar su mente en paz. No pudo deshacerse del sentimiento de pánico que lo albergaba.

Estaba secando unas gotitas de agua en su mejilla, cuando la puerta se abrió. Louis estaba allí, parado sin mostrar alguna reacción. Zayn observó sin moverse cómo Louis cerraba la puerta de la entrada con seguro. Finalmente, encontró la voz que creyó haber perdido.

—Creo que es hora de regresar, Louis.— Mencionó, mientras Louis se acercaba a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, justo donde lo habían dejado momentos antes. —No me siento bien, y los chicos podrían meterse en problemas en cualquier momento.—

Louis estaba muy callado. Puso sus manos nuevamente sobre las caderas del menor.

—Ellos pueden arreglárselas solos.— Susurró el castaño.

—Aún así. Quiero volver al hotel.— Respondió Zayn.

Esta vez Louis no contestó. Sin más, su rostro se acercó hasta que colocó sus labios sobre los de Zayn. Un pequeño toque rápidamente fue subiendo de intensidad para consternación de Zayn, pero no hizo nada, se quedó quieto, y esa fue una señal para Louis para poder continuar.

Zayn aún se sentía bastante débil, y siguió sin hacer nada incluso cuando las manos de Louis empezaron a tantear su trasero sobre el pantalón en un movimiento muy brusco y que hacía sentir a Zayn como si lo estuviese pellizcando.

Su pulso aún estaba muy acelerado y sabía que durante esto no se iba a calmar. Estaba sudando aunque la habitación estaba muy fresca. Y tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y llorar.

—Date la vuelta.— Demandó Louis entre el beso, mordiendo los húmedos labios de Zayn con fuerza. Zayn tembló.

—Louis, por favor...—

—Shhh, date la vuelta.— Esta vez ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de su contraparte y simplemente lo giró para que su rostro encarase el espejo del baño.

Zayn miró su propio rostro en el espejo y sintió repulsión. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus labios hinchados y el cabello apuntaba a todos lados. Miró sus ojos llorosos e irritados fijamente, con sus párpados entrecerrados, mientras sentía a Louis bajar por completo sus jeans ajustados.

Tenía mucho miedo, y no era capaz de detener a su amigo detrás de él. Sus encuentros anteriores no habían sido nada igual a esto. Él jamás se había sentido débil y vulnerable bajo el toque de Louis en su cintura. Mientras tenían sexo él no deseaba apartarse de él, al contrario, anhelaba tenerlo bien apretado en su espalda, por lo que no pudo explicarse por qué lo que más deseaba en este momento era empujarlo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Se quejó cuando el miembro de Louis comenzó a entrar en él, pero se decía a sí mismo que estaba bien, Niall lo había estirado antes y no lo dañaría. Se decía que podría aguantar hasta que Louis terminara. Que después, juntos buscarían a sus amigos y todo estaría bien, una vez llegaran al hotel.

—Estás tan apretado.— Murmuró Louis, besando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras comenzaba a embestir el cuerpo de Zayn.

Con cada empuje, Zayn apretaba más los ojos, sintiéndose desgarrado desde adentro, pero sabía que era solo su imaginación que le recordaba que era débil; él podría con esto. Aguantaba sus quejidos, suplicando interiormente que se diera prisa y llegara ya.

Louis aceleró aún más y en un instante el semen de su amigo invadía sus entrañas. Louis le otorgó un último beso a un lado del cuello mientras sacaba su miembro de Zayn. Este se secó las pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos y rápidamente se acomodó los pantalones, sintiendo los fluidos ajenos siendo expulsados de su agujero y probablemente manchando su ropa. No le importó.

Ninguno dijo nada y Zayn esperó a que Louis saliera del baño para seguirlo de cerca. Gracias al cielo no había gente esperando afuera. Louis no lo volvió a mirar por el resto de la noche.

Antes de las doce, Zayn ya estaba esperando sentado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta a que sus amigos se subieran, para por fin regresar al hotel aún mareado y con unas pequeñas ganas de vomitar. Milagrosamente ninguno de ellos se quejó cuando un guardaespaldas les ordenó ya irse.

Sentía el semen aún fresco pegado a las mejillas de su trasero traspasar hasta el asiento debajo de él, y si alguien notó su parte trasera manchada, nadie lo mencionó.

Al final del día, ya estando en la comodidad de las suaves sábanas que le otorgaban un abrazo cálido, y el más cómodo que había recibido en meses, se permitió llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si resultó incómodo de leer para ustedes, me disculpo ;-;
> 
> Y sobre escribir a Louis de esa manera... no me arrepiento de nada xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de la banda, el chico moreno no es el único miembro exhausto. Desde cuatro años en el pasado todos se han visto trabajando sin parar, dando lo mejor de sí mismos para encontrar el éxito que se les había prometido antes de firmar un contrato. Si bien no todos quieren parar, hay unos cuantos que internamente ven un descanso como la mejor opción. Harry ha estado pensando en ello por semanas, si no es que meses. La idea de mantenerse toda la vida en una banda de hombres que dedicaba canciones a jovencitas ilusionadas ya no era tan atractiva como en un principio. No lo malentiendas; hacer música es lo que más ama el rizado en la vida y no le importaría que fuese su único trabajo por la eternidad, sin embargo, ha decidido no pensar solo en sí mismo desde un par de meses atrás. 

Puede verse como el más relajado de los cinco y el menos interesado a continuar haciendo crecer a la banda, pero, por el contrario de lo que sus compañeros y empleadores piensan, él no es indiferente a lo que sucede dentro del grupo. Afortunadamente se ha convertido en uno de los que más aportan y buscan beneficios para el trabajo, aunque los demás no lo vean de esa manera. Harry es consciente de varias cosas. Sabe que sus compañeros no la están llevando bien. Sabe que las peleas que se han estado viendo durante los últimos días no llevarán a nada bueno. Sabe lo que el estrés les causa tanto a él como a sus cuatro amigos. Y, sobre todo esto, Harry sabe quién es quien peor lo está manejando. 

Lo ve en su manera de postrarse frente al público, o tan solo al estar ideando y grabando el nuevo álbum en la privacidad del hotel. El cómo sus hombros lucen más caídos que de costumbre, su charla con los demás que ya no es tan entusiasta como antes, sus ojos caídos y cansados que solo piden cerrarse, su cuerpo que con el tiempo parece más delgado de lo normal. Aunque no lo demuestre, Zayn le preocupa. 

Ha notado que ya no come, no sabe si es el único que se ha dado cuenta, o si los demás prefieren hacer la vista gorda ante este significante problema. Su compañero está enfermo, pero no sabe cómo enfrentarlo, o si quiera si lo hará en algún momento. Es ignorante de cómo reaccionará el moreno si lo obliga a sentarse por una maldita vez con ellos en la cena y lo fuerza a masticar la comida que tiene frente a él. Prefiere no hacerlo. 

De cualquier manera, Zayn es un completo adulto y él es responsable de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si él no quiere comer, es su asunto. Si él no quiere hacerles saber (en especial a Harry) sus pensamientos, es su propio asunto. No es problema de Harry arreglar los del moreno. 

Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en hacerlo. 

Sus otros tres compañeros también están un poco raros. Últimamente, mientras escriben canciones, su atención se ve opacada de manera constante hacia una dirección; pareciera, incluso, que los tres se ponen de acuerdo para voltear a ver eso que tanto les llama mientras están en algo importante. Aquel eso pareciera ignorante de lo que provoca en sus amigos, inmerso en su propia mente y sin notar las miradas oscuras que le otorgan las personas frente a él. 

—Chicos.— Les llama Harry cuando por enésima vez Louis y Liam observan al moreno. Ambos se sobresaltan al ser capturados en su acto e inmediatamente regresan a lo que estaban haciendo en sus libretas. Zayn solo observa a Harry, agradeciendo silenciosamente por romper el momento incómodo, y los otros tres se esfuerzan por no ver tan intensamente a su compañero.

Le desagrada un poco que se comporten de esa manera, cuando años anteriores el ambiente entre ellos era totalmente diferente. No existían estas miradas fijas de las que no podía adivinar su significado, y mucho menos dirigidas a solo uno de ellos. 

Le molesta que lo observen de esa manera, como unos animales vigilando a su presa. No negará que él mismo ha lanzado ese tipo de miradas a Zayn, sobretodo el primer año de conocerse, el tipo es guapo y es difícil no reconocer ese hecho, pero algo dentro de él se enfurece al saber que no es el único que lo ve de esa manera. Además, el comportamiento de este último tampoco ayuda.

Así como hay miradas extrañas de los otros tres, es consciente de lo que hace Zayn para llamarlas, siempre tratando de lograr que lo noten. Usando ropa totalmente ajustada, o shorts pequeños mientras están en privado, algunas veces sin prenda superior haciendo mostrar su delgado y bronceado torso al que Harry no le molestaría acariciar. El moreno sabe muy bien lo que hace, el porqué, no podría adivinarlo. Así como tampoco el día en que comenzó.

Quizás un año anterior, ¿o meses? Bien pudo estar presente el comportamiento desde que se conocieron pero, por estar tan metido en sus sentimientos por Zayn y tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a olvidarlo, pudo evadir la manera en que éste lanzaba miradas coquetas a sus amigos, algo que era muy común últimamente entre ellos. 

Le frustraba que observaran a Zayn, y a su vez le frustraba que el moreno no lo mirase a él. ¿Acaso no era un blanco fácil para Zayn?, ¿o no lo consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo? Odiaba que esas preguntas llegaran a su mente. Debía entender que no le gustará a todo el mundo a la fuerza, por más que sienta su pecho contraerse ante esto.

Con un último vistazo a Zayn, que baja la mirada rápidamente al notar que lo observan de regreso, y viendo que los otros tres se están concentrando en escribir sus canciones, trata de volver a su propio trabajo e intentar ya no echar un ojo en aquel que tanto invade sus pensamientos. 

____________________________________

La tarde había pasado con total rapidez. El álbum por fin estaba terminado, por lo que sus actividades iban disminuyendo con el pasar de los días. Solo quedaban unos cuantos conciertos para ahora sí descansar. 

Los cinco chicos se hallaban en un mismo cuarto de hotel. Niall tomaba una siesta mientras Louis y Liam se mantenían entretenidos con un videojuego. Zayn estaba sentado en un sofá, pegado a su cuaderno de dibujo y de vez en cuando levantando la vista para saber quién iba ganando. Harry, que estaba a su lado, hacía lo mismo pero con su celular en manos. 

Hacía mucho que no se reunían de esta manera. Últimamente solo se concentraban en trabajar y parece que han olvidado que también son amigos, más allá de las responsabilidades. Harry no lo negará, el ambiente de los recientes días no le incentiva a acercarse mucho a sus compañeros. Prefiere mantenerse en su habitación a estar soportando los gritos de Louis y los regaños de Liam, unos cuantos berrinches de Niall, y la mirada siempre seria y penetrante, que parece maldecirlos, de Zayn. 

Las cosas han estado difíciles después de pasar cuatro años juntos. 

—Tramposo.—

—Sé buen perdedor, Liam.— 

Los chicos, que ya habían terminado una quinta revancha, se estiraban luego de estar encorvados jugando. Tomando un puñado de nachos, Louis, desde el suelo, volteó a ver con ojos entrecerrados de Harry a Zayn simultáneamente por unos segundos mientras Liam preparaba otra ronda en el videojuego.

—¿Qué?— Fue el comentario de Harry luego de sentir que las extrañas miradas no terminarían pronto. 

—Es solo... parecen más serios de lo normal.— Contestó el castaño. Zayn levantó la vista, sintiéndose confundido ante su respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Liam, a un lado del mayor, asintiendo en acuerdo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A qué te refieres?— En verdad era ignorante del repentino comentario de Louis. —Yo me siento normal.—

—Es la verdad. Antes no se querían separar del otro, y durante los conciertos se mantenían muy unidos. Ahora, tan solo mírense, ni siquiera tocarse pueden.—

Ambos cruzaron miradas. De repente, se sintieron demasiado alejados del otro, aunque fuesen unos cuantos pies de distancia en el sofá. 

—¿Tú qué opinas, Liam?— Preguntó Louis, volviéndose hacia el nombrado mientras seguía comiendo sus frituras. 

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, Liam asintió nuevamente. —Han estado un poco raros.— Afirmó. —¿No ha pasado nada que pueda preocuparnos?—

Técnicamente, no. Nada había pasado, absolutamente nada. Quizás ese era el problema. 

Tal vez sí actuaban raros, pero simplemente no lo habían notado. Harry era consciente de lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir la presencia de Zayn cerca de él, o tan solo tenerlo en la misma habitación. Al verlo le invadían unas tremendas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, y nunca soltarlo hasta que la tristeza dejara su delgado cuerpo. Esos pensamientos rondaban su mente desde hacía meses, pero nunca consideró que fuese tan grave al punto de alejarse de su compañero inconscientemente. Pero, aún así, cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Zayn, éste tampoco cooperaba. Parecía que lo evadía. Al principio lo había relacionado con el estrés que toda la banda sentía, pero luego de haber terminado el álbum, comenzaba a pensar que en realidad el problema recaía en él mismo, por eso Zayn lo ignoraba tanto. ¿Su incomodidad era tan notoria que Zayn había decidido alejarse de él?

—No ha pasado nada, chicos.— Fue Zayn quien respondió mientras Harry continuaba perdido en su mente. —No se preocupen. Quizás sea la presión del trabajo, por eso nos ven así. ¿Verdad, Harry?—

Harry entonces miró a Zayn. —Sí.— Los ojos caídos del moreno indicaban que no era verdad en absoluto. —Todo está en orden.— 

Pasaron otros cuarenta minutos de simplemente ver cómo se destrozaban el uno al otro en un juego de carreras, y Harry decidió que era suficiente y debería regresar a su habitación ahora. Dijo un: —Me voy.— Que fue perfectamente ignorado por los demás, mientras se ponía de pie con celular en mano y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Espera!— Oyó la voz de Zayn. —Me voy contigo. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.— Estos únicamente asintieron y no les prestaron más atención. 

Harry cerró la puerta una vez que Zayn estuvo fuera de la habitación y ambos se quedaron parados en el pasillo, sin indicar si regresarían a su propia habitación, pero tal parecía que ambos querían quedarse allí. 

—Sobre lo que dijo Louis...— Comenzó a hablar Harry acomodando su cabello, una clara señal de nerviosismo. Zayn no lo dejó terminar. 

—Ya lo sé, es una tontería.— Dijo Zayn, soltando un bufido parecido a una risa. 

Harry no habló por unos segundos, solo miró a Zayn y lo bien que lucía su cabello despeinado. Deseaba poder acomodar un mechón que parecía no encontrar su lugar.

—En realidad,— Dijo antes de siquiera pensar en lo que respondería. —Me gustaría que habláramos sobre eso.—

Zayn entrecerró un poco los ojos, decidiendo si sería buena idea aceptar. La verdad era que él tampoco quería continuar con una relación tan tensa con Harry. Era mejor arreglar sus diferencias, si es que tan siquiera las tenían, antes de que se arrepintieran en el futuro. —De acuerdo.— 

Entonces ambos abandonaron el pasillo y se adentraron en la habitación de Harry, que estaba justo frente a ellos. Zayn no perdió mucho tiempo en ver las similitudes de este piso con el suyo, y fue directamente a sentarse en la cama perfectamente hecha. Harry de repente sentía ansiedad clavándose en su pecho. La presencia del moreno sentado en su cama, mirándolo fijamente, por alguna razón le hacía sudar frío y querer gritar y saltar por la ventana. No quería lastimarse haciendo eso, por lo que, estirando un poco sus manos, finalmente se sentó al lado de Zayn.

Tardó unos momentos más en hablar. —¿Crees que lo que dijo Louis es verdad?— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. ¿Qué opinas tú?—

Harry no quería mentirle. —Creo que tiene razón. Me siento muy alejado de ti.— 

Zayn miró hacia sus manos sobre su regazo. No sabía exactamente qué decir. Sabía que Harry quería hablar bien con él, pero ninguna excusa creíble que justificara su comportamiento, que ni siquiera él mismo podía calificar, se le venía a la mente. 

Llegaron recuerdos de él y Harry siendo muy buenos compañeros desde que se conocieron. No podía llamarlo su mejor amigo, pero los momentos que ha pasado con Harry en verdad que se han clavado en su corazón. Ni siquiera pudo notar el momento en que se apartaron, simplemente supo que un día ya no se comportaban de la misma manera que antes alrededor del otro. Extrañaba esos tiempos, cuando no se sentía como una mierda y podía disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de Harry y los demás. 

Harry notó la vacilación en Zayn al no tener idea de qué decir. —Supongo que es solo la presión de la empresa y de la banda. Últimamente hemos estado trabajando sin descansar.— Soltó una risa sin humor y Zayn asintió lentamente. 

En realidad no, siente que es una cosa diferente por la que ya ni siquiera puede ver a Harry a los ojos sin sentirse incómodo o como si el rizado fuera a evadirlo, pero piensa que no puede siquiera expresarlo con palabras. Tal vez culpar al trabajo sí sea lo mejor. 

—Lo sé. No nos dejan ni hacernos una paja tranquilos porque de inmediato nos llaman a grabar.— Ambos rieron, sintiendo que el ambiente se aligeraba un poco. 

—Ha estado muy pesado.— Dijo vagamente Harry.

Zayn se quedó observando un punto fijo en el suelo, sabiendo que Harry estaba en lo correcto. 

Harry lo miró y de inmediato sintió pena. La expresión de cansancio y tristeza que era últimamente común ver en el rostro del moreno lo indicaban a la perfección. La idea que había tenido desde hacía meses llegó a su mente como un relámpago.

—He estado pensando en pedir un descanso.— Y ahí estaba. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa. 

Zayn volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada. La idea no estaba para nada mal. Se imaginaba yéndose a una playa y pasando todos los días bajo el sol; tal vez quedándose en Bradford, en una casa cerca de su familia; o quizás comprando una granja y viviendo alejado de todo el mundo. Se le ocurrían un montón de cosas por hacer estando fuera de la banda. Lo único que lo impedía era la respuesta que les fuese a dar la compañía. 

—No suena nada mal.— Contestó. —Habrá que hablarlo en la próxima junta.— 

Harry sonrió. Le alegraba que Zayn estuviese de acuerdo.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó Harry pondiéndose de pie. —En la próxima reunión abriré la caja de pandora. Tú no te preocupes por eso, déjame a mí recibir los regaños.—

Zayn rió. Lo más probable es que se negaran rotundamente, pero no les haría mal intentarlo. 

—Ya es tarde.— Dijo Harry. —¿Qué te parece dormir aquí viendo películas horribles de la TV abierta?— Propuso, implorando internamente por que Zayn aceptara. 

—Claro.— Respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

Una vez duchados, vestidos con ropa cómoda y con los dientes cepillados, se acostaron en la gran cama de la habitación, uno junto al otro, pero sin perturbar su espacio personal. Ambos estaban tumbados sobre su lado derecho, con Zayn dándole la espalda a Harry. Pasaron unos minutos de la película rusa subtitulada que estaban viendo para que Harry se sintiese con la valentía suficiente para tomar la cintura de Zayn y acercarlo hacia sí. Agradeció que el moreno no mencionó nada ni trató de alejarse. 

Le gustaba estar así. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado medio alejado de Zayn había extrañado los pequeños abrazos amistosos que compartían en su día a día, por lo que tenerlo acostado en su cama, con su cálido cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, le hizo sentir como si ese fuera el cielo. 

Sin aviso previo, Harry sintió a Zayn pegar completamente su parte inferior con la pelvis de Harry, y este, un poco sorprendido, apretó los labios antes de soltar el ruido animal que se instalaba en su garganta. Zayn lo estaba provocando. Y sinceramente no le desagradaba. 

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, fingiendo que prestaban atención a la aburrida película en la televisión y actuando como si la presencia del cuerpo ajeno no les hiciese sentir necesitados. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Zayn fue moviendo ligera, casi imperceptiblemente, sus caderas contra Harry. Le hacía sentir mareado cómo el rizado se iba poniendo cada vez más duro contra su trasero, y Harry no mostraba que se alejaría pronto, por lo que le incitaba a continuar. 

—Zayn.— Susurró el rizado. 

El moreno contestó con un: —¿Sí?— pequeñito mientras continuaba moviéndose. 

Harry entonces colocó una mano sobre la cadera sobresaliente de Zayn, deteniendo su ligero baile. —No lo hagas.— Ordenó.

Zayn entonces volteó levemente la cabeza, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, para mirar a su compañero. —No finjas que no lo has deseado durante mucho tiempo.—

¿Él lo notaba? El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un par de segundos ante la declaración de Zayn, queriendo defenderse en ese preciso instante articular excusas que muy probablemente el moreno no creería, pero antes de que siquiera abriese la boca para hablar, los labios de Zayn ya estaban sobre los suyos. 

Era un simple roce al principio, a penas y se tocaban, pero cuando Zayn notó que Harry no se alejaría, se aventuró a profundizar un poco el beso. Harry lo recibió con gusto. 

Era la primera vez que sentía el sabor de Zayn en sus labios luego de haberlo deseado durante años. Mentiría si dijese que no era lo más feliz que se había sentido por mucho tiempo. 

Harry aún mantenía su mano en la cadera del moreno mientras su beso continuaba, él mismo dio la iniciativa de tocar con su lengua el labio inferior de Zayn, quien gustoso la aceptó dentro de su cavidad, parecía que no acabaría en los próximos minutos. 

Harry rápidamente comenzó a sentirse más necesitado mientras el tiempo corría. Tener a Zayn chupando y mordiendo sus labios, además de sentir el trasero del moreno frotarse contra su miembro sobre la ropa, provocaba a su virilidad querer ser atendida ya. 

No sabía si esto fuese buena idea. Quería hacerlo con todas las ganas del mundo, pero este era su amigo y compañero de banda. Posiblemente las cosas se pondrían muy incómodas en el futuro y quizás se arrepentiría, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Harry no perdió mucho tiempo y deshizo la incómoda posición a la que Zayn los había llevado, alejándose de la espalda de Zayn y haciendo que éste se colocara boca arriba en la cama. Se posó sobre el mayor, con sus brazos sosteniendo su propio peso, y continuó otorgando besos a lo largo de su boca, mejillas y cuello. Zayn aceptaba todo completamente gustoso. Aún continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra las de Zayn. 

Momentos más tarde, con ambos ya desnudos de la cintura para abajo y completamente erguidos en todo su esplendor, Harry penetraba lenta y tortuosamente el orificio de su compañero con los dedos, preparándolo para lo que se avecinaba. 

Entre besos, Zayn gemía y se quejaba, mientras se encargaba de masturbar a Harry con la mano que no sostenía los rizos alborotados. Harry iba profundo y rápido, y a veces lento, debido al placer que la mano de Zayn llevaba a todo su cuerpo. Este último no la llevaba mejor. Cada vez que los dedos de Harry rozaban el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, su mano se desconcentraba y detenía por unos minutos sus caricias. 

Sentía como su compañero dilataba su agujero con cada dedo que agregaba. Si estuviese con los otros chicos, estos no adentrarían más de dos dedos para abrirlo, a veces ni siquiera se preocupaban en prepararlo antes de comenzar a penetrarlo. No le molestaba eso, pero el hecho de que Harry ignorara sus propias necesidades para hacerlo menos doloroso para Zayn le hacía no querer interrumpirlo, disfrutando el ser cuidado por alguien más. Pero aún así sintió que ya era suficiente.

—Harry, estoy listo.— Como si todo este tiempo estuviese esperando a que Zayn lo dijera, Harry apartó sus dedos del interior de Zayn, untó en su miembro el lubricante que momentos antes había sacado de su mochila, y lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en la parte más íntima de Zayn.

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como si lo estuviesen partiendo a la mitad. No le disgustaba. 

Harry sostenía fuertemente los delgados muslos de Zayn cuando empezó a mover sus caderas. Zayn atinó a jadear y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del rizado, apretando ligeramente la zona cada vez que el miembro de Harry entraba por completo en él. 

Las embestidas se fueron convirtiendo de lentas y gráciles, a rápidas y violentas en cuestión de minutos. Ambos se sentían en el cielo. No podían creer que estaban teniendo sexo por primera vez con la persona que pensaron que jamás se les acercaría de esa manera. 

Zayn apretaba con sus muslos la cintura de Harry para acercarlo más si era físicamente posible. Con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Zayn, aplastando ligeramente el cuerpo más pequeño pero sin molestarlo, continuaba juntando sus labios con los del moreno para adentrarse a un lujurioso beso mientras lo embestía profundamente. 

El ritmo de las estocadas continuó de la misma forma hasta que por fin Harry alcanzó el orgasmo con un gutural gruñido. Con la sensación del semen de Harry abriéndose paso por sus entrañas y la mano de éste masturbando su miembro, Zayn terminó sobre sí mismo sintiendo su visión borrosa por un instante. 

Segundos más tarde, ambos soltaron un suspiro mirando los ojos de su contraparte, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. En verdad tuvieron sexo.

—No lo hagamos más incómodo.— Dijo Harry, cayendo sobre la cama y mirando al techo.

Zayn rió, sabía que sería incómodo. —Lo intentaré.—

Harry volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, y decidiendo que no sería mala idea, se acercó al moreno para comenzar un nuevo beso, este más tranquilo y cariñoso, permitiéndoles disfrutarlo nuevamente. 

Sinceramente no se arrepentían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, este fue el último smut (que tengo planeado🙂)


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llega el mes de enero, inmediatamente vuela hasta Bradford para compensar el año nuevo que estuvo lejos de su familia y pasar su cumpleaños al lado de ellos. Ahí lo reciben con sonrisas y abrazos, eso que tanto le ha hecho falta durante los últimos meses.

Estar rodeado de sus padres y hermanas siempre le recobra la energía. El hecho de haberlos dejado cuando aún era muy joven le pesa mucho recientemente. Habría deseado quedarse en su ciudad natal, con una vida fuera de los reflectores, y preparándose para ser el maestro que tanto quiso. Su camino, de repente, tomó una curva que jamás hubiera imaginado. Por esta razón, los días o semanas que tiene la suerte de visitar Bradford, trata de hacer del viaje un buen recuerdo, para el resto del año tener en mente que siempre regresará a su hogar a descansar.

Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Llegó casi inmediatamente saliendo al parque con sus hermanas a divertirse en la nieve, habló durante toda la noche con su mamá, y se entretuvo viendo partidos de soccer con su papá, pasando la mejor semana que había tenido en todo un año. Le estaba yendo tan bien que los primeros indicios de su enfermedad casi no los notó. 

Las náuseas llegaron de un día a otro, o al menos así las sintió. Y no se hubiera dado cuenta de ellas de no ser porque llegaban poco después de despertarse. Acompañado de las náuseas, comenzó a tener un pequeño dolor en el abdomen, ligero pero constante. Su mamá y hermanas no tardaron en notar que Zayn no se sentía bien. 

—Vamos al doctor.— Decía Waliyha mientras veía a su hermano limpiarse los dientes luego de regresar el desayuno. 

Se enjuagó por última vez la boca y la miró a través del espejo. —No te preocupes, seguro es por el estrés acumulado. Me he enfermado así antes.— La chica se cruzó de brazos, teniendo un gesto incrédulo en el rostro. 

–Aún así, ve para que te receten algo para las náuseas.—

Ambos salieron del baño, dirigiéndose hacia la recámara del mayor. Zayn creía que no era para tanto, sin embargo, si la gastritis emotiva que tuvo a mediados del año anterior regresaba, lo mejor sería ir con el médico. —Está bien, iré. Pero después.—

Ese después se alargó dos semanas, cuando casi estaba por ir a Londres a reunirse con la banda a empezar la nueva gira. Las náuseas y el vómito persistieron, algunos días levantándose peor que otros, pero siempre teniéndolos presentes. No había tenido tanto dolor como con la gastritis, pero aún así era una molestia.

No fue hasta que su madre casi le gritó que fuera a revisarse con el médico, que por fin se animó a ir. Tomó las llaves del auto de Yaser, obligó a sus hermanas a quedarse porque ya no era un niño pequeño que no podía valerse por sí mismo, y se encaminó hasta el consultorio del hombre que lo había atendido desde que nació.

Se sentó pacientemente en la sala de espera hasta que las dos personas delante de él fueron consultadas, entonces se adentró a la habitación con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Zayn, qué gusto verte!— Exclamó el médico rondando sus cincuentas, parándose de su asiento. —Bueno, no es un gusto verte en mi consultorio... tú entiendes.—

Zayn tomó la mano del doctor extendida, riendo, y la sacudió ligeramente. —Qué gusto verte a ti también, Ray.—

—No nos demoremos, siéntate y cuéntame qué te sucede.— Haciendo caso al mayor, se puso cómodo en el asiento acolchado y procedió a decirle todos sus síntomas. No dejó de lado el hecho de haber presentado anteriormente gastritis, lo que principalmente creía que ocurría, esto mientras el médico lo analizaba con la mirada.

En cuanto el chequeo físico finalizó, la frente del doctor Ray se hallaba más arrugada que minutos antes. —Parece que no es una gastritis lo que tienes.— Zayn lució confundido por un momento. Ray tiró al bote de basura el palillo con el que revisó la boca del moreno y regresó a su asiento en el escritorio. —Todo está bien, no tienes rastros de ningún virus, tendríamos que hacer un análisis para estar seguros, aunque...— Paró por un momento, inseguro de decir lo que tenía en mente. —Zayn, ¿eres gay?—

—¿Qué?— Sus cejas se alzaron al recibir la pregunta de sorpresa. No entendía por qué de repente el médico sacaba el tema. —Bueno...—

—Lo pregunto debido a tu... condición.— Terminó de decir, dejando la habitación en silencio.

Zayn aún estaba muy confundido, pero sentía que poco a poco su mente se iba iluminando, pareciendo recordar algo. De cualquier manera, tendría que escucharlo del mismo médico para confirmarlo. —No comprendo.—

—Si tuviste sexo anal en las últimas semanas, será mejor realizar una prueba de embarazo.— Dejó caer de golpe y Zayn dejó de respirar por un momento, sintiendo cómo un importante dato que había olvidado le martillaba la cabeza, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

Durante esos días, desde que las molestias se habían presentado, había pensado en cualquier enfermedad que conocía, excepto la razón más obvia para sus síntomas.

—De acuerdo.— No tuvo que aclararle al médico si era gay o no, con su respuesta fue suficiente para aceptar que tuvo sexo con otro hombre y que, en efecto, podría tener un hijo. 

Los minutos que pasaron en los que Ray salía para pedir una prueba de embarazo, dejándolo solo en la habitación, se sintieron bastante largos. Se mantuvo en un hilo de pensamientos rezándole a Dios que se estuvieran equivocando, hasta que el médico volvió.

Le tendió la caja y, después de recitarle las instrucciones del aparato, le señaló una puerta a la izquierda. —Ahí está el baño.—

Zayn murmuró un agradecimiento y lentamente caminó hasta el baño. Ya en la soledad, duró un minuto entero con los pantalones abajo y observando la prueba, pensando en las dos respuestas posibles que podría recibir y en qué haría después de saberlas. Entonces orinó y esperó los minutos indicados sentado en el escusado.

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta tener el resultado lo sintió como el más terrorífico de su vida. Su corazón latía como si fuese la primera vez que cantaba en público, pero sin la parte alegre y emotiva. 

Si daba negativo, todo estaría bien. Podría continuar con su carrera como si nada hubiese pasado y seguiría viviendo como un hombre joven, sin tantos compromisos. Por otro lado, si daba positivo...

Cinco minutos después, cuando el tiempo límite había pasado, miró el resultado de la prueba. Entonces suspiró. Sin rebuscar más en sus pensamientos, salió del baño para encontrarse con un Ray de vuelta en su escritorio, listo para escucharlo.

—Dio positivo.—

____________________________________

En toda su vida, fueron solo tres los momentos en que deseó regresar el tiempo y no haber cometido una locura que lo marcaría para siempre. La primera fue a los doce años, cuando incendió junto a un par de compañeros su salón de clases, ganándose una expulsión de la primaria y un castigo de todo un año de parte de sus padres. La segunda fue en la secundaria, cuando sus padres lo encontraron en su habitación besando al chico que había presentado como amigo suyo meses antes; creía que ahí se había agrandado ese pequeño rechazo que su padre, desde el día de su nacimiento, sentía por él.

El tercero era justamente este momento, en donde deseaba jamás haber iniciado eso que tenía con los chicos de la banda.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, arropado por sus suaves sábanas de la infancia, se permitió llorar lo que había estado aguantando todo el día, repasando lo que había sucedido en menos de tres horas. 

En cuanto dio a conocer el resultado a Ray, este propuso un análisis de sangre al ver la expresión agitada que lucía Zayn en su rostro, para estar completamente seguros. De cualquier manera, esas pruebas tenían un porcentaje de falla que, si bien no era mucho, aún estaba ahí. Y, en efecto, el análisis de sangre también había arrojado el positivo. 

—Lo que quieras hacer a partir de aquí es totalmente decisión tuya.— Había dicho Ray, sabiendo que la vida que llevaba Zayn actualmente no era la indicada para traer un hijo al mundo, pero que quizás él querría hacerlo.

Zayn tenía los brazos cruzados y una pierna saltado de arriba a abajo, demostrando su ansiedad. Había una sola idea en su mente, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de expresarla. —¿Qué hay sobre abortar?— Mencionó, bajando el volumen de su voz cuando dijo la última palabra.

—En realidad, nunca he asistido a un aborto masculino, pero podemos intentarlo. Además, no sé si apliquen las mismas leyes cuando se trata de un hombre siendo el que quiere abortar.— Admitió, pero aún así tendiéndole folletos que le permitían informarse más sobre la interrupción legal del embarazo. —De cualquier manera, lo consultaré y te llamaré el viernes con una respuesta.—

—El tour comienza en dos semanas.— Dijo, tomando los folletos y pensando cómo los escondería de su familia.

—Entonces te llamaré mañana.—

Así, salió del consultorio, acordando que regresaría dentro de dos días a realizarse un ultrasonido y posiblemente proceder con la interrupción. 

Al llegar a casa, les dijo a su familia que tenía gastritis y que con cuidados se iría sola.

—Cuando salía de la clínica me encontré con una amiga de la secundaria y estuvimos hablando un rato.— Fue su excusa ante la pregunta de por qué había tardado tanto. 

Cenó poco, escuchando vagamente la conversación que su familia mantenía y aportando cuando era necesario. Rápidamente huyó a su habitación unos diez minutos luego de haberse sentado, ignorando las protestas de su madre por no haber terminado su comida, tenía el plan de dormir y olvidar por un rato lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el insomnio se presentó y los molestos pensamientos seguían. Ahí fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. 

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía tan tonto, tan inútil, ¿cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia de esa manera? Él sabía el riesgo que tomaba, lo había sabido desde el momento en que supo que le gustaban también los hombres, y aún así fue capaz de ignorarlo y continuar con todo. 

Y no sabía qué hacer. Contaba con la ayuda de Ray para terminar en ese momento el embarazo, aunque tenía muchas dudas, y eso era todo. No podía pensar en un plan para el futuro. El tour estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y si los chicos se enteraban... ni siquiera podía imaginar cuál sería su reacción, ¿se alegrarían? ¿se enojarían? Tal vez la segunda opción era la más acertada. 

Lo único que podría hacer sería hablarlo con su familia y contar con su apoyo, pero ni de eso estaba seguro. Quizás sus hermanas sí estarían ahí para él; su madre se enojaría pero en el fondo de su alma se desharía de cualquier rechazo hacia su único hijo y le ofrecería cualquier cosa que él necesitase; su padre, por otro lado..., incluso la muerte era una mejor solución antes que contarle a Yaser que sería abuelo y que, como dato adicional, la "madre" era su único hijo varón.

Sostuvo las mantas más cerca de él, colocándose en posición fetal y llorando aún más. Se sentía tan solo. De cualquier forma, lo mejor sería mantener su situación en secreto, por lo menos hasta encontrar una buena manera de dar las noticias, de solucionar su problema, o hasta que alguien descubriera su embarazo.


End file.
